Dance Styles
|allapp = }}Dance Styles are feedback given after the player dances to a song. It reflects towards the way that the player dances. They are seen from Just Dance 3 onward until'' Just Dance 2015. Many songs' dance quests require one of the dance styles. The booklets for the games have descriptions for them. Dance Styles 'Twins' *'Description: Two danced the same way and go to the same side *'''How to get: 2 players get the same moves right and wrong, with close scores. *'Picture:' 2 people 'In Rhythm' *'Description: '''You had the best sense of rhythm! *'How to get:' Following correctly. *'Picture:' Metronome 'Creative' *'Description: You have your own style! *'How to get: '''Slightly different dance movements. *'Picture: Paintbrush 'Energetic' *'Description:' You put the most energy into your moves! *'How to get:' Move harder. *'Picture: '''Sweat drops 'Smooth' *'Description:' You danced well without breaking a sweat. *'How to get:' Move slower. *'Picture: Flower '''Wild: *'Description: '''You shook around the most! *'How to get:' 3 stars or less, moving frantically and energetically. *'Picture:' Animal claw 'Lazy: *'Description: '''You were the least energetic! Try a little harder. *'How to get: 3 stars or lower, barely moving. A score of 0 will get you this. *'Picture: '''Pillow / ''Just Dance 4 adds several new dance styles and removes the "lazy" dance style. Many of the JD2014 dance styles are the same as the previous game. 'Energetic' *'Description: '''Not only are you precise, but your moves are powerful! *'How to get:' 4-5 stars, moving vigorously. It is relatively easier to get with the Xbox Kinect compared with the other consoles. 'Smooth' *'Description:' Your moves are delicately accurate! *'How to get: 3-5 stars, moving slower. '''Wild *'Description:' You don't really mind following the choreography, and you give everything you've got. *'How to get: '''Same as energetic, but the player must have 2 stars or less. 'Cute' *'Description:' You are free and graceful, like a little bird dancing. *'How to get: Achieve 2 stars or less. Getting a score of 0 will also result on this. '''Great Starter *'Description: '''You scored big at the start of the song, less at the end... *'How to get:' Goods and Perfects at the first half of the song, OK's and X's at the last half. Getting some OK's at the beginning and X's at the rest is another way. 'Great Finisher' *'Description:' Beginning was difficult, but you scored much better in the end! *'How to get:' X's and OK's at the first half of the song, Good's and Perfects at the last half. (Another way would be that if the song ends with a gold move and getting it correct, or starting off with X's and getting some OK's at the last part). 'Twins' *'Description: You and another player pass the same moves, and fail the same moves... *'How to get: '''2 players get the same amount of stars and get similar score results. 'Poser *'Description:' Gold Moves are your bread and butter! *'How to get:' Get all the Gold Moves right. If underneath the Gold Moves were hidden Perfects, there is a better chance of this dance style. **This dance style is exclusive to . 'Exhausted' *'Description:' The end of your performance was not quite as energetic as the start... *'How to get: '''Energetic style at the beginning, smooth style at the end. 'Creative' *'Description:' You're so inventive, nothing else can describe you. *'How to get:' 4 stars or less, slightly altered movement. If 2 players get a score of 0, one will get cute and the other will get creative. On the Wii U, a score of 0 will result in Creative. 'Agitated' *'Description: Keep calm and just dance! *'''How to get: 2-4 stars, struggling with the moves. **This dance style is exclusive to . 'In Rhythm' *'Description: '''Only for the elite who know how to really dance to the beat! *'How to get:' 3-5 stars, between energetic and smooth, dancing to the beat. Getting this dance style is easier if the player has mastered the routine. **This dance style is known as "Accurate" in . ''Note that this feature was removed in the August 2017 update. On Just Dance Now, there are only four dance styles, Energetic, Smooth, Cute, and Wild. Since Just Dance Now does not come with a booklet, there are no descriptions. Each dance style has a special icon. Below are the icons to each dance style: *'Smooth: '''Blue shutter shades. *'Energetic:' A neon green eight pointed star. *'Cute:' A pink heart. *'Wild:' Two orange lightning bolts. Energetic Style.png|Energic Dance Style Icon Smooth Style.png|Smooth Dance Style Icon Wild Style.png|Wild Dance Style Icon Безымянный.png|Cute Dance Style Icon cute.png|Cute Dance Style Icon Trivia *From ''Just Dance 4 to Just Dance Now, the player's statistics will show what dance style they've received the most frequently. **On Just Dance 4 and ''2014'', it shows one dance style, the one that you've received the most. **On Just Dance Now, the dance style stats are styled like a pie chart, showing all four dance styles. *Dance styles do not return in ''Just Dance 2015''. *The easiest way to get the Twins Dance Style on Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 is not moving during the whole routine. Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance Now